Who hate or kill me?
by angelbott
Summary: POEMS PG13 not yours only mine no flames and hate letters. BE NICE write not rude my story of review.


**Who hate or kill me?**

**Rated: PG-13 Poems **Violence Drama/angst

RULES: No flaming, about tell them their storys is sucks, chain letter, hate letter and others.

Be nice non-snob-rude-mean about my story. If you not like them leave them alone.

**Chapter 1: ...**

you called me names, you made me cry  
you made me wish that i could die  
your taunts were pains i'll never tell  
i hope you burn and die in hell  
maybe that was a bit too strong  
i could never hold a grudge that long  
but my amity is lost towards you  
of this, at least, i know is true  
i'll never try to be your friend  
and if you try i'll put an end  
to all your folly ad all your pride  
so you, in truth, should step aside  
'cause you dont know me but i know you  
there are many out there just like you  
you're nothing but another clone  
society-altered but God-sown  
so in you i know there's some good  
though you've not as much as you should  
but still i thank you for your hate  
after all, it was a part of fate  
from hate a fiery passion was born  
and now your taunts go on forlorn  
for already i am on fire  
so great a blaze not to admire  
so bright a light not to hide away  
so strong a will not to obey  
so torrid a flame not to retreat  
so abundant a fuel not to depleat  
so feed the fire, watch it grow  
force the urge back down below  
with a bucket drain a moat  
send the curses down your throat  
learn a lesson, heed it well  
take pride in that you'll never tell

Just kill me  
Leave me to die  
Pull the trigger of the pistal which you grasp so tightly  
Pearce my soul with your jagged dagger  
Strike my pain with your laughter  
Saw my heart with your words of hate  
Dart the stones at me and wound my tears  
Kick me down, back to my reality  
Just kill me  
Leave me to die

There's no hope for you here  
Now don't look away  
There's no hope for you here  
so Why do you stay  
When hope has gone  
And you remain  
so why do you cry  
When your eyes are dry

I'd like to think this constant infatuation is a counter action to the constant saturation  
Of my dreams and my mind  
My soul and my fire  
My life and my desire  
And all these dreams led to the realization that  
I hate everything you've ever done  
And I'll hate everything you'll ever do  
Because I hate what you've done to me  
And all that you've made me see  
The horror in my heart  
Brought the horror in my thought  
That I'll always hate and I'll always love  
Because you've cut my heart and healed the wounds  
With a poison that's sure to kill  
So you can take your cruelest pill  
and kill me all day

I just don't know what to do with my self  
Because I just don't know what to do with you  
THE END  
P.s. I am not good stories and my baka mind or ideas whatever sorry. My first language is sign lanuage.

**Chapter 2: Painful Loneliness & Nothing**

I've become someone else,  
And lost sight of myself.  
I don't know quite how it happened,  
Or who I've become.  
I don't know myself at all.

My mind is filled with thousands of thoughts.  
They rush past me so quickly.  
I can't keep up with them.  
It hurts so much.  
I need someone to hold onto.

Someone who I can trust.  
Yet the one I trusted betrayed me,  
And now I have no where left to go.  
No more strength to trust.  
I feel so alone.

I feel as if the world doesn't care at all.  
I must be a joke for those above.  
A play thing for their amusement.  
I don't want to cry anymore.  
I want to be myself again.

I can't stop crying though.  
Tears sting my eyes and comfort my cheeks.  
They are so cold.  
I want to be warm again.  
I need the comfort of others.

I've grown weak and pathetic.  
I'm afraid to look into anyone's eyes.  
There is so much fear in my heart.  
Fear of growing close to people,  
Only to lose it all again.

I feel as if everyone has left me  
As if no one cares what happens anymore  
I'm loosing friends left and right  
No one wants to live

No one wants to see the future with me  
No one wants to share the joys of life  
There's no one left anymore   
To be the one I walk through life with

People keep trying to escape so early  
They think death is the right choice  
They don't want to live anymore  
I'm loosing them all so quickly

I'm crying now  
I can't stop these tears  
There's no one left to stop them for me  
There's no one left who cares

There's just nothing now

**Chapter 3: A Sad Demise & That Painful Death That Never Was**

Death come and seek you out my love.  
You choose to accept and want me to live on.  
Your mind tells me to forget.  
Your heart tells me to love.  
But I cannot forget you so easily.  
I want you to be with me,  
To hold me when I am alone.  
Why did you have to go?  
Why must fate be so cruel?  
I search for you in everyone I meet.  
Trying to find someone to love as close as you.  
But wherever I look,  
I cannot find a man that made me as happy as you did.  
So I guess this is good bye for now.  
I won't forget anything you have taught me.  
I will live my life in your honor.  
Trying to help as many people as I can  
Without hurting anyone.  
I love you my dear and no one else.  
Good bye, until we meet again.

Why did you have to go?  
Why did you end your life at such a young age?  
You were only fifteen.  
Why did you let the words get to you?  
Didn't you care about what I would think?  
Didn't you think about what Courtney would have to say?  
What about Ashley and Chelsea?  
Didn't you care about them?  
And yet you ended your life.  
You ended it to stop your pain.  
Whatever it may have come from.  
You ended it to show that you felt hurt.  
Why didn't you ask me first?  
Why didn't you come to me for help?  
I could have helped you.  
I could have taken away your pain.  
Because I love you.  
You are my brother.  
You are my friend.  
You are one of the people I love.  
You will be in my heart forever.  
Until the next time we meet...  
Goodbye.You're alive?  
Since when?  
I thought you had died.  
I don't understand.  
You lied to us.  
You turned your back on us.  
For this I cannot forgive.  
Seek my guidance no more.  
I will no longer be the one standing by your side.You want me write more or Not.

**Chapter 4: Alone & Battle The Self**

I feel alone, i feel let down.  
I fee like i have lost it all,  
Because i didn't gamble at all.

All i want to do it talk.  
All i want is for someone to like me, to love me.  
To call me on those lonly nights.  
To know that i am in pain, that i want help  
Even when i don't ask.  
I want them to know it won't be the same if i call.

I feel alone, i feel let down.  
I fee like i have lost it all,  
Because i didn't gamble at all.

All i want is a life.  
All i want is to know that i am important.  
To realize i mean something, to someone.  
To know that i will be missed when i go.  
Even if it means i have to go now.  
I want to know so i can go.

I feel alone, i feel let down.  
I fee like i have lost it all,  
Because i didn't gamble at all.

All i want is hope.  
All i want is to know what others know.  
To have illusions, to know false truths.  
To decieve myself so i feel good.  
Even if it means i lie to myself and everyone.  
I want to be happy, even if its false.

I feel alone, i feel let down.  
I fee like i have lost it all,  
Because i didn't gamble at all...

I go to wage battle against the self,  
That i may win the soul from the devil's hand.  
My soul from thy hands!  
And though beaten down from your hell  
And my own stupidity, i will survive.  
I will thrive with or without thee  
Because you cannot hold nor crush my soul  
No matter the fact i gave it to the with my love.  
You've taken my gift and twisted it so,  
Now i've got only myself and I'll hold onto that.

**Chapter 5: Dead London & Forgotton Hopes**

When I moved to London, I was shocked at how dead the place is. The people wander about almost waiting for the end to come, it's very depressing.

A dead wind,  
Tries to blow away hate.  
A dead tree,  
Tries to hide the filth  
A dead moon,  
Covers the crime,  
And a dead sun,  
Drowned in the lack of light.  
Dead People,  
Living dead lifes.

A dead city,  
In a dieing world.

Grim and smogg,  
Slowly sufercating.  
Steel scafholding,  
Masking death.  
Red lights,  
Replace the moonlight.  
Neon signs,  
Fill the dead heart.  
Living Souls  
Bought and sold.

A living city,  
In a growing econmey.

Childern playing  
Unaware of their fate  
Life has cheated  
And they will pay  
While their hopes  
of living in Swalowed by notes.  
Small minds rot  
With the adverts way

Forgotton how to live.  
Each day repeats,  
repeats.

Once I wanted  
Each day a dream,  
The threal of life,  
The fun of living  
Now long gone.

can't remember  
can't dream  
can't move on  
can't think back.

**Chapter 6: one black rose & Waiting for my love to come.**

One single black rose,  
Lies in bleak beauty .  
Across my cobble path.

I want to take it,  
Hold it by my chest.  
Squeeze it... Squeeze her...  
Them fucking thorns.

It lies, within reach.  
Within my loving grasp.  
Holding her tight.  
Her breaths,  
Becoming mine.  
One together.

Deep in the petals.  
Her face shines so bright.  
I reach out.  
I have found the one.

The sting of touching her.  
Pain of the thorns  
Should not feel SO good.  
But when this in love.  
Nothing could stop me.

I sat there at darkest night,  
Waiting for my love to come.

I sat there with my breath held tight,  
Waiting for my love to come.

I sat there til the stars did die,  
Waiting for my love to come.

To her I would never lie.  
Waiting for my love to come.

For her touch my heart does long,  
Waiting for my love to come.

But I know now that I was wrong,  
Waiting for my love to come.

Waiting that will never end,  
Waiting for my love to come.

Hoping that my broken heart will mend.  
Waiting for my love to come.

I realised now we can never be,  
Waiting for my love to come.

For her heart I do not hold the key,  
Waiting for my love to come.

**Chapter 7: Black Shades of White & Hate**

I scrahed onto a candle  
Some runes from my haert  
I lite the match,  
How could love be dark?

I let the candle burn  
And chanted away.  
I thought it was love,  
How could I go astay?

So cast the circle  
Bright blue all around  
Stop scream in my head  
My skull it did pound

I cotiunied regardless  
Fill with the hope  
My love would be  
Cought by my rope.

Blue turned to red  
And lighting did stike  
Still working on...

This started out as an attempt at writing a steam of consciousness action story. I've scribbled down ideas, and came up with an opener (below) but no more.

Hate. Hate rapped in pure Anger. A exisitment shot though hate, then it flow though the air. With a grin of evil It stopped Dead. Death laughed a cold laugh, and a voice stopped. Fear spread like wild fire, dancing in every mind, prays and regreats circled like flys. A cold wind cut across the room, and stopped by a mountin of abosout terror, cover by a thin vale of bravoury.

**Chapter 8: lost memories?**

who are you?  
Where I am?  
Why me?  
I can't remember it?  
What's wrong with me?  
Why They scare of me?  
Which I am good or evil (bad) side?  
I can't remember my name?  
I can't remember my family?  
Why I alway forget about that?  
I can't remember about my world?  
Where I live?  
Do you know me and about my life?  
Why they tired kill me?  
I can't remember my life?  
Why they scare of me I'm demon or human?  
Do you know me who am I am demon or human?  
I am lost?  
I want my life happy world?  
They thinking I am evil & demon?  
They thinking I am good & human (angel)?  
When I will sold for my soul (spirit)?

**Chapter 9: Hateful**

I hate you.  
And you hate me too.  
You are broke my heart.  
You will never sorry to me.  
we're all mad here.  
I'm mad.  
You're mad.  
My eyes are hateful.  
And your eyes are hateful and angry.  
We are hateful each others hate.  
You will pay for my life ruined.  
You said I'm sorry for that.  
I said so I don't care.  
You said why you sound like hateful and what's wrong with you?  
I said my personally or inner hateful and unhappy and..goth.  
you said I will help you will smile and happy.  
I said... that...  
I... hate... you...  
I... hate... smile...  
I...hate...happy...  
I...hate...lightness...  
I...like...darkness...  
I...like...seven deadly sins... Envy...Wrath...Lust...Sloth...Gluttony...Pride...and...Greed...  
I...like...sad..and..unhappy...  
I...like...hateful...and...angry...  
I...like...goth...punk...rock...darkness...  
I am on darkness side.  
You said one words "why?"...  
I said I am no longer(?) on lightness side...  
I said ...and...  
You said what and?  
and... I rid...  
of...  
my...  
You said please don't say that...  
I said deadly grin my...heart...  
are...dead..hateful...  
You said scared why... you..are...serious...??  
I said yeah..I... am... deadly... serious...  
I will show you...  
You said what? you show me?  
I said deadly grin and eyes And that!  
her hand run in her pocket out...  
You saw that very scared eyes!  
out..HER HEART!!!  
I said You like it? And I love that..  
You said still scared WHY?!?!?! Your heart..still..dead.. How you still stand and you are not dead aren't you??  
I said still deadly yes I am half alive..and...half dead..  
You said Y-you part dead...your heart...and part.. alive...  
I said soul like doll..  
You said I can't believe that! YOU ARE CRAZY OR FREAK?!?!??!!?!  
I said...yes...I am...  
deadly and hateful eyes and grins ......I gonna kill you... you know.. I am..  
hateful...  
You run away from hateful and deadly me..  
She hateful and deadly run chase after you  
And...hateful..  
..too...late...for...you...  
She kill you and she grab your heart take out your body  
You said...Sceam AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!near...dying...to...dead..  
I said.. ahh.. music dying to my ear... You.. can't against..me...  
She get out chain from her bag..and She tied chain your heart and pull your heart on the ground  
I am...  
..hateful...

The End

P.S. Please review... You think too scary or creepy or evil story??? I love it.


End file.
